So Here We Are
by Mago
Summary: Can't we be friends Can't we be lovers It was meant to be sarcastic, but neither of them knew if it really was. A DG oneshot and songfic about The Truth from GC. Merry Xmas!


**A present to all of you readers for these seasons**

**Merry Christmas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Draco walked with his head bent down against the wind that was blowing fiercely ever since the afternoon. His eyes were trained on the snowy floor, examining the slushy footprints that so many people left behind. So many lives that had nothing to do with him, and never would. Christmas carols hung in the background, laughter and smiles blurry against the green and red decorations at every store's window. "Merry Christmas!" were wished, and hugs were distributed all along the streets, but it was all still a blur, clinging to the backdrop.

He passed people in silence; his mind contemplating the many reasons why, of all times, she would choose today to make that fateful phone call.

He had imagined her perfectly, her slender index finger twisting the phone cord around and around, her face drawn with what demonstrated more than anxiousness. Her hair framed her face, tendrils dangling teasingly before her eyes. She had paced as far away as the cord would permit her, and she had battled with herself to keep control. He had almost seen the determined set of her chin as she talked to him, telling him to meet her at her flat at eight o'clock, sharp. She had something important to tell him.

He smiled bitterly.

He knew pretty well what was behind that nervous tone, that restless voice. The time spent with her had shown him what to expect from her at all times. His heart had twisted when he had heard the words coming from her mouth "We need to talk." He had felt his head pounding and the time seemed to go by at an agonizingly slow rate. He had paced his study, running his hands through his hair, disheveling it, but he really did not care. All that he wanted to do was to see her and if it was necessary, beg her to stay with him.

No, he wouldn't. Because it didn't depend on him anymore if the relationship continued or not. For the first time in his life, Draco had given himself up completely to a woman. And it seemed that this woman didn't want him. His eyes stung, and a sardonic smile covered his features.

But Malfoys don't have hearts!

That was what she had said once, and it now echoed sarcastically in his head, as a reminder.

Malfoys don't have hearts, do they?

He heaved a deep sigh as her flat came into view. Carefully, almost tiredly, he made his way up the two steps that took you up into her front door. In the back room there was a dim light that made its way feebly out of one window, and Draco knew that she was waiting for him at the study. His favorite place of all her apartment. And this time, that wasn't a good sign. He closed his eyes, feeling an immense sadness all of a sudden from thinking about the study and the many stories it held behind its stone walls. Stone walls that would cry with him one time.

"If these walls could talk…" He murmured softly, trailing off, his palm caressing the wall, a little smile toying on his lips. "What would they profess?" Building up his almost non-existent determination, he lifted an elegant fist and knocked on the door, two times, making her know that it was him. He heard her soft steps pattering inside the carpeted foyer, and he unconsciously held his breath as he heard her fumbling with the lock.

The door opened in silence, a mute premonition of what was to come.

She stood there, in all her glory, her flaming red hair loose and caressing her shoulders.

"Draco." She said breathlessly, her round eyes shining with an emotion Draco refused to identify. As a greeting, he nodded and stepped inside, without waiting an invitation from her, not wanting to hear her broken tone, or even look up at her angelic face. He went directly to the study and just stood there, expecting her to come in and get it done and over with, whatever it was.

He heard her barefooted steps and the _swoosh_ of the study door being closed behind her. He slowly lifted up his face and met her gaze with impassable blandness, which simply screamed, "I'm done for".

_So here we are_

_We are alone_

He saw that her eyes were clouded over, and her tired, drawn face made him uneasy.

_There's weight on your mind_

"I'm here." Draco said, refusing to break the eye contact. He was acutely aware of the many sounds that surrounded him: the incessant ticking of the grandfather clock, the flames that crackled slowly and sinuously behind him, her steady breathing, and his own beating heart. The things you notice when you are more than sure that you are going to be dumped. "Why did you ask me to come here?" He finally asked, tired of the enveloping silence that he so much loathed. It was a silence that was charged with emotions and words that were left unsaid, making the air thick and heavy to breathe.

"I…" Ginny seemed at a loss of words and she lowered her head, finding it impossible to continue, but somehow finding the courage to do so. "You know how much I…I love you, don't you?" She asked, and Draco stared intently at her. Then, he nodded ever so slightly. She hadn't talked in a past tense…

"Well, you know that we have been dating for more than a year now and…" A log crackled loudly as the one below it turned to ashes. She shuffled and took a pen that was lying on her desk and started twirling it around her fingers.

"And?" Draco prompted.

With a sigh, Ginny continued, her head now held high. "And I'm not sure what's left for us." She finalized. "I mean, at the beginning it was perfect. We were so in love with each other, we enjoyed every moment of our being together, we were perfect." She looked up expectantly at his face, waiting for some words to come from him, but he simply held her gaze steadily. Her rambling continued. "All the time we spent together was great Draco, and I will never forget it but…" Ginny stuttered, Draco's penetrating gaze making her scatter her wits. "…but my family…you know how Ron is…and mum…well, she really doesn't…"

A slow smirk started to form in Draco's lips, already knowing what to expect, but highly surprising him. Ginevra making excuses? He could almost tisk at her. "Your family didn't matter at the beginning Ginevra, you told me so yourself, and I doubt very much that it matters now." Draco replied, the smirk completed on his face. "Don't start pushing excuses before your actions."

_I wanna know the truth_

_If this is how you feel_

"It's not that difficult once you think about it. Just say it." Draco said languidly. "Just say that I'm not what you want anymore as a partner. It's as simple as that." Draco's voice hardened unwillingly, and he stopped talking. Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I…" She was silenced by his harsh words, and she was lost as to what to say. He wasn't making things any easier.

He was numb. He only felt this faint buzzing in his limbs, but for now, the cracking of his heart had ceased.

How perfectly cheesy.

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

_I want the truth from you_

"Just tell me Ginevra. I just want to hear you say it. You get really tired of lies after a while you know. And it has not been just recently that you have been thinking about this, have you?"

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth_

Ginny lifted her chin and her stubborn streak was set flashing in her eyes, responding to the daring tones of Draco Malfoy. "Well, if that's what you want to hear Draco Malfoy, that's what I want to say. After all, I was born to please you, wasn't I?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"You surprise me Ginevra. No more quiet responses, is it?"

_So this is you_

_You talking to me_

"I'm tired of competing to see just who can be more hurtful of the two. You know where this visit is heading Draco…a year is a long time…"

_You found a million ways to let me down_

_So I'm not hurt when you're not around_

"Enough time to kill a feeling, right?" Sighing, Draco continued. "Well, this had to end sooner or later. We should thank Merlin that it was ended before we committed a stupidity." Somehow, it didn't surprise Draco as much as he had expected to. One year didn't last forever…

_I was blind_

_But now I see_

_This is how you feel_

_Say it to me_

_If this was ever real_

It seemed that it hadn't even lasted that time. Draco briefly closed his eyes, his mind replaying some moments, the phrase all the time lingering in the back, somehow reminding him…

"You just told me that you loved me Ginevra. I never knew you to be a liar." He finally said, after the short pause had extended into an awkward interval.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

The sound of the slap reverberated against the walls, slicing in half the icy and mortal silence.

_I know that this will break me_

_I know that this might make me cry_

"I am not a liar. But I do love you Draco. Simply not as what I would want to." Ginny answered, her voice shaking with suppressed anger.

Draco arched an eyebrow and smirked what was the cold smirk of his 'old days' in Hogwarts.

"What you want it to be? That's pathetic Ginny, and we both know it. Let's just leave it that. Since I'm the one who's getting dumped, at least let me take the minor decisions, since it seems that you have already taken the important ones." Draco then went out of the study and guided himself to the front door, trying to leave everything behind. No ghosts to haunt at night please.

_You gotta say what's on your mind_

_On your mind_

_I know that this will hurt me_

_Break my heart and soul inside_

"Can't we be friends?"

"Can't we be lovers?" Draco called back over his shoulder. It was said sardonically, but neither of them really knew if it had been a sarcastic comment or not.

_I don't wanna live this life_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me_

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts_

_I don't care no more_

_No_

Draco went out into the cold, December night, his mind a total void. So, he had been officially dumped. Somehow, he knew that he had just wanted the truth since the beginning. If Ginny would just have told him the truth since he had stepped in, they would have saved an hour of their lives spent on garbling.

His face contorted into a mask of melancholy. He was still trying to shake Ginny off. Damn the girl for making him love her.

_Just give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

_Cuz I don't care no more_

_Give me the truth_

_Cuz I don't care no more_

_Give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

He heard hurried steps behind him and he stiffened, the familiar aroma flooding his senses. He slowed his gait so that she could catch up with him.

"I just couldn't let you leave like that. I don't like the arguments where I don't have the last word." Ginny declared as she fell into step beside him, trying to lighten both of their moods. They walked in silence for a few blocks, but Draco stopped to buy flowers: a dozen red roses. Picking out a single one, he handed it over to Ginny.

"For the girl who just has to have the last word in an argument, but somehow never manages to" he told her, and walked away.

"Who are the other eleven roses for?" Ginny called out curiously

"Certainly not for you m'dear" He called back.

_Give me the truth_

_Give me the truth_

Ginny ran after him, dying to ask him a simple question. Panting and her face glowing a nice shade of red, she reached him.

"Is there love anymore, Draco?" She added his name after a short pause.

"Was there ever love?" He asked back.

_…Say it to me_

_If this was ever real…_

This time Draco walked away without having a Ginny that followed his steps.

_Cuz I don't care no more_

_No_

No, Malfoys don't have hearts.

_-Finisad-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mago: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! To all of you peeps who don't have a life like me and are reading this!!! Lolz, jk you guys. Well, the song is of Good Charlotte and is called The Truth (duh). Nothing belongs to me, just the plot! I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I did. Since I felt like writing a fic about this song for a long time now, I decided to write it today and publish it…well today also �. Well, I've gotta go, and I hope that you enjoyed your X-mas present. XD. Lotsa lurv and kisses!!! Muah!! Ciao.


End file.
